Treddie one shot
by dementedducky
Summary: Got the idea after talking to a mate on twitter. It's weird that I haven't written Stendan but I'll make an allowance haha


Darkness surrounds and all Freddie can do is struggle for air and curse himself for even considering to rat Trevor out to the cops. Was he stupid? He listened, his ears straining for some form of sound and suddenly he hears it. The light clacking of footsteps on the floor, the opening and closing of the car door and then the rumble of the engine below. Freddie stops struggling and leans back, the cold hard metal shovel digging into his spine. He closes his eyes and thinks about everything he dreamed of. A life with Lindsey as his wife, 3 kids: two boys who'd he'd teach footie and call his little champions and one little girl, gorgeous blonde hair with mummy's eyes. She'd always be daddy's little princess and she'd know exactly how to wrap him around her little finger. Linsey would tell him off when he bought the kids new things but she wouldn't mean it. She'd stand there, arms folded, with a smile on her face as she watched Freddie play fight with the boys, Lindsey would teach their little girl how to style her hair and do her make up and woe betide anyone who'd break their little girls heart because she'd always have her daddy and two older brothers looking out for her.

The air is running low and Freddie is finding it harder to breathe. It doesn't help that the fumes from the exhaust pipe were leaking into the trunk. The engine of the car dies down seconds later and suddenly there is blinding light and Trevor's murderous and smug face appears. He helps Freddie out the trunk and stands him up "Me and you… we're going for a walk" he growls. Freddie head butts Trevor and he falls to his knees as pain explodes in the front of his head. Freddie makes a run for it despite his ankles still being bound together, so it's more of a frantic hop. He hobble hops into the forest and trips over a tree root. He lays there winded as Freddie catches up to him.

"You have been a bad boy Fredrick! Do you know what we do to bad boys?" Trevor said with a sadistic smile. Freddie was absolutely quivering and shut his eyes waiting for death. Instead of a blow to the head he felt a pressure against his lips. Freddie's eyes shot open and much too his shock Trevor was actually snogging him! Freddie broke the kiss with a what the hell? The smile on Trevor's face vanishes and there's a hint of worry etched into his face.

Freddie is totally lost for words and for a few uncomfortable minutes there's not a word uttered between them.

"I thought.. I thought you were going to kill me?"

"Boss wanted me to but I couldn't do it" Trevor said sitting on the damp earth next to Freddie

"Coz you.. You're gay?"

"A bit of really"

"So you thought you should tie me up, gag me, throw me into the boot of a car and then drive for miles to a forest?" Freddie says shaking his head in disbelief

"Yeah, well I like that stuff"

"Well I don't!"

"Come on Freddie. You can't tell me that you're not a tiny bit aroused right now?" Trevor says straddling him and weirdly, much to Freddie's horror, he was right. He was aroused and starting to get an erection. Freddie had only ever had one gay thought about a man when he was 15 and thought nothing of it but now he had Trevor grinding against him, tugging at his shirt and biting his bottom lip all the previous thoughts of Linsey and wanting 3 kids had slipped right out of his mind. It didn't matter anyway as she was so loved up with his brother Joe.

Freddie doesn't realise that he had zoned out until Trevor was pulling him to a standing position.

"Judging by the tightness of your pants I'm gonna say you wanna give this a go?"

Freddie gulps. "I…I guess so but can we at least have a safety word?"

Trevor gives a grin and nods. "Ok, how about hedgehog?"

Freddie "Ok"

Trevor pulls Freddie's trousers and under pants around his ankles and brushes him thumb against the top of Freddie's length as he slowly slips his hands into his own underwear and starts wanking himself off. After a few moments he pushes a weak kneed Freddie to the ground and barks "suck" Freddie licks his lips and is a little unsure of what to do. After all this is his first gay sexual experience, but he knows how it's meant to feel and he mimics the things that previous girlfriends have done to him.

Next thing he knows Trevor is pulling him up by the ear and slamming him into a tree trunk. He lifts Freddie's top over his head so he can't see and he slips 2 fingers into his entrance immediately and barely pauses before adding the third. Freddie moans and gasps and is soon filled with Trevor's cock. Trevor slams mercilessly into him with one hand on the tree to support him and the other around the front working over Freddie's cock. Freddie needs to come and fast so Trevor speeds up his hand action and picks up the pace that he's slamming into Freddie's pert arse. Freddie's body slightly stiffens with pleasure and he soon releases that all over his stomach and Trevor's hand. Trevor rams himself into Freddie a few more times before he too ejaculates. He pulls out as he does so and makes a mess up the back side of Freddie who is now feeling sore and empty. They slump into the earth and embrace each other.

"Hedgehog!"

Trevor gives a crazed laugh "Bit late for that now Fredrick!"

"No, I mean look! There's a bloody hedgehog" Freddie says pointing.

"So it is." There's a pause before Trevor continues "Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"That were brilliant but… it was just a fuck right? Nothing more"

"Yeah… I know"


End file.
